


Three-Winged Angel: Waking

by White Aster (white_aster)



Series: Three-Winged Angel (FF7:AC) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three clones try to answer Jenova's call.</p><p>(Not totally canon-compliant, as it was written before an official AC translation was available, when folks weren't sure what Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo's backgrounds were.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Winged Angel: Waking

It was Yazoo that got them out. Loz never understood exactly how he got free. Something about chemistry, a guard's mace, a half-drunk bottle of soda, a conveniently-placed cleaning cart.... All he knew was that on the third day after the food stopped coming, there was a pop, a hiss, a chemical stink, then the screech of metal as the hallway door was forced open. Yazoo walked in like a ghost, drawn by the imperious call that Loz had been beating his hands bloody on the cell door, trying to follow. Loz yelled, and Yazoo stopped to look at him, then moved on. Loz screamed at him as he left, as he drifted through the hall, turning the corner down to the guard station. He stopped yelling when the lights flickered, powered up with a whine, and the lock on his door gave way with a thunk.

"You're loud." Yazoo turned to him, his eyes distant but focussed, when Loz made it to the guard station. Yazoo's hands were blistering, bloody and cracked with chemical burns. The access panel lying open by his feet and the wiring inside was splotched with blood. "Come. This'll burn out the grid in an hour or two."

They found Kadaj in one of the experiment rooms, unconscious. From the look of the equipment still attached to him, they'd been in the middle of an experiment when whatever had happened happened. Loz ripped the electrodes off him, unstrapped him from the table, and hauled him over his shoulder. He wasn't dead, and he was one of them. He was coming along.

They found a lot of the scientists' bodies mixed with the rubble of a cave-in further down, blocking their way. Loz nearly howled with frustration, but Yazoo just started clearing the rubble. True to his word, the lights gave out in another hour, and they dug in the dark, blind, through rock and metal and stiffening flesh alike, while the voice sang in their heads, calling, calling.

When they uncovered the door, it was locked tight, six inches thick, more than the two of them could bust open, and Yazoo had used up the last of the juice in the power grid getting them this far.

The voice's calling was louder, more strident, demanding.

A croak came from further down the hall. "Get back."

They did. Loz skirted the wall back down the hallway, found a shoulder, hot with fever. Then light grew in front of him, burning his eyes after a day in the dark, illuminating Kadaj's outstretched hands, glinting in a sheen over his eyes before bursting forward. The backwash of heat scalded them, the impact deafening.

Loz blinked and saw silvery light falling in, more rubble strewn beyond the door but a glimpse of a red sky above.

Kadaj pitched forward, unconscious again. Loz and Yazoo caught him, carried him between them out into the night, following the call.

The voice abandoned them somewhere outside of Midgar. They stopped, stock still, the silence ringing in their minds. They huddled in an abandoned car by the highway that night, Loz and Yazoo curled around Kadaj's feverish heat. Yazoo shook Loz awake when dawn came, and they both watched the sky catch fire as the sun rose. "Brother...." Kadaj murmured, eyes still glazed. "He is dead."

"What do we do?" Loz asked. He wasn't a thinker. He wasn't supposed to be. He was a fighter.

Kadaj's hands reached out, one to him and one to Yazoo. Kadaj's fingers were hot against his face. "He wants us to help Mother."

"Who is Mother?" Yazoo wrapped his fingers around Kadaj's.

"Mother is calling...Mother is calling us...."

Loz couldn't hear anything calling him anymore. But Yazoo nodded, and that was good enough for Loz. He nodded too, and Kadaj smiled, hands gripping theirs as he slipped back into sleep.

Later, they would wonder why they all looked alike. Later, they would go back to the lab, learn what they were...who Mother was.... Later, Kadaj would rave, his words turning hard and venomous. Later, they would explore this world outside the lab and learn of Cloud Strife, ShinRa, Geostigma, the Planet that hated them as Jenova's children. That day, though, keeping Kadaj warm while his fever broke, keeping watch while Yazoo slept, Loz was content.


End file.
